Cupid's Got Me
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody hates Valentine's day. He has a secret admirer and looks everywhere but the obvious. Ted/Cody. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Cupid's Got Me**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Summary: Cody absolutely hates Valentine's Day but has a secret admirer. He looks everywhere but the obvious. **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Author's notes: Obviously wrote this in February. It was posted on LJ but the Wrestling world on fanfictionnet needs more SLASH. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

He hated Valentine's Day. He felt that it was nothing but a commercial holiday that exploited a person's wallet. Because, seriously, shouldn't a person tell the ones they cared about _everyday_ that they loved them and not just once a year? And if you didn't have the balls to do it during the year to confess your secret love to your crush that it made you a coward to do so on February 14th? And how many cheaters had used it for an excuse to lavish their spouses with gifts in hopes of making amends for their wondering ways? He blamed it all on kindergarten and bringing in those dumb cards for the other little kids.

"Whoa! What are you frownin' for, Baby-boy? You're face is gonna be stuck that way."

"Shut-up, Ted," Cody scowled, swatting Ted's hand from his face. "Just, seein' all that crap, UGH!" He pointed at the pink, red, and white merchandise in the store window, the two of them walking down a busy street in Raleigh, avoiding bundled up locals. "They have Randy Orton themed Valentine's Day scarves! Like the Christmas ones only red and white." Cody shuddered, wandering how Randy had even _allowed_ them to make such a disgusting thing. "And it's even worse that they're selling like fuckin' crazy."

Ted laughed, slinging a companionable arm across Cody's broad shoulders, "Women love us, Codes. Come on, you don't _really_ think girls care about wrestling. They just wanna see us in our _spankies_," Ted teased at Cody's affronted expression.

"They're _not_ spankies! They're dignified and respectable wrestling trunks. They're not under any circumstances what cheerleader's wear underneath their skirts!" Cody's scowl deepened if it was possible. "So there!"

"You know, you look like a pissed off cat. No, you're not even a cat. You're a kitten." Ted avoided Cody's fist flying at his jaw. "I can see it now. The little ears, the tail. Yeah, you'd make a good cat-boy."

"A cat-boy?! What the Hell? You don't even like manga and besides, cat-boys are generally in yaoi anime and I _know_ you don't watch that."

"Yaoi?" Ted echoed, pausing at a coffee shop, "Come on, I need the caffeine."

"Fine but I want hot chocolate and it better be white chocolate," Cody grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as they went inside. "And yaoi means boy on boy action. Like, gay. And the only reason I know is because I _happened_ to come across at Barnes and Noble."

"Suuure, Cody, whatever you say," Ted grinned, walking up to the register. "Can I get a coffee, black. And make it the biggest ya got," he smiled charmingly at the woman behind the counter, "And my buddy'll have a white chocolate hot chocolate. He's so demanding," Ted rolled his eyes, the girl giggling and blushing before she went off to make the orders.

"I'm not demanding," Cody elbowed him in the ribs, "I just know what I like."

Ted grabbed a pink tiger and pressed its paw, crappy love music filling the shop as the stuffed animal danced, "Isn't this cute? It kinda reminds me of you," he winked cheerfully at the fuming Cody.

"I don't want any of that crap and I swear to God, if I even get _one_ damn card I'm gonna go ballistic and kill everyone. This is the most pointless holiday and fuck, Saint Valentine's wasn't even a real saint! See, that proves that it was created for the sole purpose of taking our money."

"Wow, dramatic much?" Ted shook his head, thanking the girl and giving her a ten, "Why do you hate it so much? I mean, it's a day to spoil the ones you love, to let them know you care."

"But _why_? Why just one day when you're supposed to be doing it _every_ day?"

"That's kinda depressin'," Ted remarked, taking a sip of his coffee, the two of them returning to the sidewalk that would lead them to the hotel they were staying in for a few days. "You don't let anyone spoil you?"

"I get enough of that on my birthday and Christmas."

"So you're sayin' if you got a box of those delicious caramel candies that you salivate over every time Randy has a box, you wouldn't take 'em?"

It took Cody a few seconds to answer, contemplating. Yeah, the candies were _delicious_ but- "Nope. Because that's giving in."

"How have you managed to keep a girlfriend past Valentine's Day with that kinda attitude?"

"Oh, funny, ha-ha. Bite my ass, Teddy," Cody took a massive gulp of his hot chocolate, savoring the rich smoothness. God, it was like drinking heaven. "This is the best shit _ever_. You want a sip?"

"Really? You'd part with it for that long _and_ you'd share it? Has Hell frozen over?"

"Fuck you, Ted."

"Okay, I'll try it. Just for you and no, I won't hog it all," he said, seeing Cody's expression darken. Cody watched closely as Ted's full lips parted against the Styrofoam cup, ignoring the voice that told him that Ted probably tasted better than anything else in the world, even his beloved hot chocolate. "Yum. I might just steal it."

"Oh fuck no!" Cody hissed, yanking the cup from Ted's hand, greedily drinking the contents at an alarming rate, not liking how Ted was eyeballing him. He paused mid swallow, noticing that a few drops of liquid were still on Ted's bottom lip. It would have been too easy to lean forward and claim those lips but he couldn't. Not when he'd been harboring this secret for far too long. He wasn't about to give in now. Not even with Valentine's Day just around the corner.

Because he was one of those idiots that couldn't tell his crush that he loved him. Not in almost ten years. And Cody had gotten used to it. Ted was as straight as they came, married, a devout religious man. Cody had dated in hopes that someone, _anyone_, could replace Ted in his heart but it was futile. Ted was burned into his soul and there was no replacing him.

"Mister Rhodes, you have a package," the man at the front desk said the second they walked into the lobby.

"Me?" Cody frowned, taking the package, a little wary. He'd seen Randy get dirty panties in the mail; he expected the worse every time he opened his mail these days. "I wonder who…"

"Hey guys! It's sooo cold outside," Evan grinned, running towards them. Sometimes, Evan's bouncy energy grated Cody's nerves and this was definitely one of _those_ days. "Don't you wish you had someone to cuddle up next to?" he pointed into the bar at a booth where Jake, Randy, John, and Mike were.

Cody rolled his eyes, stifling the urge to tell Evan to just buy matching rings, he and Jake were so blatant about their relationship. If only he was an ass like Randy. "Sure, why not? Maybe this is a bomb and it'll blow us all up."

"Cool!" Evan bounded back towards the table, reminding Cody eerily of Tigger.

"Did he really-"

"Yeah, Teddy, he did," Cody bit his lip to keep his laughter down. Evan was in Jake's lap and probably had had too much to drink already. The man could _not_ hold his liquor. "So, what do you think it is?"

Ted shrugged nonchalantly, sliding in next to a pouting Mike, "Aww, Miz, what's up with the long face, man?"

"He hasn't gotten laid in a week," Evan piped up, getting smacked in the face with a piece of ice from Mike's untouched martini, "Dude!"

"Duuuudddee!" Mike grinned, "Where's my car?"

"That was the _worse_ movie, ever! Even though Ashton's like really, really hot!"

"I'm surrounded by morons," Randy groaned, "Coddles, what you got, man?"

Cody shrugged, fidgeting with the tape on the top of it, "There's no return address. I'm kind of scared to know. Remember, dirty panties?"

John laughed a little too loudly, his eyes already glassy from alcohol, "At least he didn't get a jock strap."

"Um, wow, John, that's really…gross," Jake grimaced, "I'm glad I'm not popular enough to be getting that kind of fan mail."

"Quit bein' a pussy and open it, Cody."

Cody glowered darkly at Mike before he ripped off the tape, removing a red heart adorned present in the shape of what else, a heart. So cliché. "Valentine's Day crap. Great. I don't even want it."

"Ah, someone went to a good deal of time to wrap that. The least you could do is open it," Ted drawled, making him feel guilty for being so crass.

Cody prepared himself for the worse. If there was any women or men's undies in there, or cups or- His mouth fell open when he removed the paper. There, in it's stupid heart shaped box, were his guilty pleasure; a pleasure he rarely divulged in because of the amount of calories and carbohydrates per serving (what, he didn't have his body because he ate junk food.) Milk chocolate truffles with a white chocolate center, crushed hazelnuts sprinkled over the top; it was better then sex. Or at least the sex he'd had couldn't compare to the truffles. "These are like…_expensive_ and hard to find. And it's kinda freakin' me out that someone out there stalks me enough to know that these are my favorite, even more then Randy's caramels."

"Someone after your heart?" Ted asked, serious but Cody was too shocked and excited to notice.

"Well, fuck yeah! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach and I might just love who sent these." He popped one into his mouth, eyes closing, face a picture of pure bliss. He could have moaned and he probably would have if he was by himself and didn't want to look like a weirdo in front of his friends. "Why didn't they put their name at least?"

"Maybe they didn't think you'd care," Ted said gruffily.

"They spent like a hundred dollars on 12 truffles!" Cody exclaimed, greedily holding the box to his chest, not appreciating the looks from his friends. "That's way above and beyond what anyone should have done. I'd at least like to say thanks. What? I'm not that big of a brat."

"Do you still hate Valentine's Day?"

"This is proof, Teddy. A hundred dollars for one gift. Kinda excessive. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to my room, watching porn, and eating my truffles. Good night."

Ted sighed, watching his best friend leave, hot chocolate in one hand and box of candy in the other. Randy was watching him curiously. "How many people knew that Cody liked those? Whoever got those knew what to get because that was a pretty specific order…" Randy was looking at him pointedly, "I'm gonna smoke. Why don't you come with me, Ted?"

Ted didn't get a chance to respond, Randy yanking him out of his seat by the arm. The other four were oblivious to their departure, too absorbed in their drinking to notice. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, Ted?" he asked when they were out of ear shot, the cold January air burning their lungs.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, man."

"Bullshit!" Randy snapped, "You hurt him and I swear to God, they won't find all the parts to your body."

Ted shoved Randy hard against his chest, "_Fuck you!_" he snarled, "If you care so fuckin' much-"

"Don't push me Teddy," Randy warned, "Don't you dare. I care about Cody but not like you think. Ted, you're the _only_ one that knows Cody likes that kind of chocolate. The only one that-"

"I know, okay? I know!" Ted angrily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling the tears forming, hating to break down in front of Randy Orton. "But he won't see me as anything more then his best friend. But he deserves to be treated like a prince. And I won't stand by and let another person use and abuse him because they just want his body."

"So you send him Valentine's gifts? What's that going to accomplish?" Randy asked, wiping the tears coursing Ted's cheek with his thumb. "You're not gonna tell him it's you."

"I am. Just not right now. I…I have a plan and when that plan's finished, he'll know it's me. He has to know it's me or…or I'll have lost my friend."

Randy nodded, apparently satisfied with Ted's intentions, "Okay. I can deal with that. Why now, Ted? You've been pining for him for how many years? At least seven?"

"Because I want to be happy and I want him happy. Besides, Randy, don't you think you should do something about your own crush?" Ted nodded towards the window at the group of men inside. "John deserves to know just as much as Cody."

"No. I can't. Look, it's different. John's never been with another man. He freezes up when I mention anything about it. And he still can't shower at the same time as me, not since he found out that I'm bi."

"Maybe he's nervous and being alone with you, in the showers, naked…" Ted shrugged, "It could turn him on."

"Doubt it but wishful thinking. Come on, I'll buy you a drink. God knows you need one right now. Ted, how do you do it?" he asked as they walked back inside the hotel. "How do you spend every day and night with him and stay sane? This is killing me to be so far from John yet so close."

"Patience. Lots of it. And a lot of masturbating."

"Thanks for that oh so lovely image," Randy scowled, "Ugh. You suck."

"I'm sorry," Ted laughed, not feeling sorry at all. "Thanks for listening, Randy."

"Any time."

Ted glanced wistfully at Evan and Jack. He wanted that with Cody. His gaze fell on Mike who was busily sending text messages on his phone, face having brightening up considerably. He was no doubt messaging Morrison. He smiled a little, seeing John's eyes follow each and every step that Randy made. Maybe it wasn't hopeless for them. But it seemed like it was for him and Cody.

* * *

This is meant to be humoruous and quite possibly some of the boys are OOC. I don't know how they really act outside of the ring. :P Creative Liberty. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Cupid's Got Me**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Summary: Cody absolutely hates Valentine's Day but has a secret admirer. He looks everywhere but the obvious. **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Author's notes: Obviously wrote this in February. It was posted on LJ but the Wrestling world on fanfictionnet needs more SLASH. **_

_**And please leave a review. It makes me know that my time isn't wasted writing these stories for you all. An author feeling appreciated is the best thing in the world and so far, I don't feel the love. : -(**_

_**Chapter 2/6**_

Cody discovered he was being subjected to looks. And not just any looks. Capital L, Looks. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He glowered darkly at Evan, the smaller man ducking behind Jack, peeping from behind the broad frame of his boyfriend. Seriously, was there something wrong with his face? Was there five o'clock stubble or a booger or something in his teeth? "Do you mind?!" he finally snapped at Randy, the older man holding his hands up defensively.

"I can't admire your beauty?" Randy teased, avoiding the boot that was tossed at his head.

"Oh my God, is that-" Cody gaped at the scarf that John Cena was wearing as he made his way into the locker room. "That's a fucking RKO Valentine's scarf! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Says the man who _devoured_ his truffles in one sitting," Randy scowled, "And I happen to like it," he said defensively, closing the distance between himself and John in a couple of long legged strides. "You messin' with my head, Cena?" he pinched the white tassels with his fingers.

"What? I'm just jealous there isn't a Cenation scarf."

"Uh, duh, because your crap sucks," Randy grinned wolfishly.

Cody furrowed his brows, gazing at the two men like they were aliens. He wondered briefly if a scene from Mars Attacks would start and he'd have to blow up the- Wow, he must've eaten too much sugar. He'd had some _strange_ dreams. One was that he and Cena had an affair. Yeah, fucking, right. That was a _nightmare._ "Ok, if you're doing playing with each other, I need to practice before Raw."

"Hey Codes, UPS just delivered this," Mike came running up to them, parcel in his hands. "And it says fragile. Heh, fra-gee-lay!"

"Someone's been watching too much A Christmas Story," John chuckled, "Don't tell me you watched the twenty four marathon?"

"Every damn year. It's kinda a tradition."

"Just give me that!" Cody grabbed the package from Mike's hands, "I wonder if it's from the same stalker?" He turned it over, examining it, looking for Anthrax; a person couldn't too trusting. "Teddy, look," Cody held up the box as Ted joined them. He didn't see the knowing gaze Randy sent Ted.

Cody sank down on one of the benches, gently opening the box, heeding the Fragile sticker. "No fuckin' way," he breathed, ruffling through the peanuts, pulling out a glass encased memorabilia card. It was Archangel, one of his all time favorite comic book characters, with Stan Lee's signature scrawled across the stats. "What the hell is goin' on? How does a stranger know me this good? I don't remember- Oh wait, I had an interview," he was talking more to himself then to the others. "They must've googled it."

"Yeah," Ted sounded less then thrilled, "Unless it's not a stranger."

Cody scoffed. "Why wouldn't a friend just come out and say, 'hey, I want you. Let's fuck?' Stop being stupid, Ted."

"Maybe he's onto somethin'," Randy inputted, RKO scarf wrapped around his own neck, John pouting. "Hey, maybe they love you and they're just afraid of being rejected."

"Randy, if you wanted me, you just had to tell me," Cody grinned, baby blues dancing, "You didn't have to go this far." Cody didn't notice Randy's jaw dropped expression or that John had quietly excused himself. "But I'm flattered."

"Cody, I didn't- I mean, oh fuck, John?" He glanced around wildly for John. "I didn't send you anything! Why don't you look in your own fucking back yard! FUCK! Thanks!" he snarled at Ted, storming out of the locker room, looking like a determined man on a mission.

"Okay, I can rule him out," Cody rolled his eyes, "And you guys call me a drama queen. Just a no would've been fine without him turning all Viper on me. Do you really think it's someone I know?" he asked Ted.

"Yeah, Baby-boy, I do. Look, I'm gonna head to the ring. Evan, you or Jack wanna help me out?"

"Sure, I'm supposed to be going against Kofi. The African jumping bean against Air Bourne. I'm gonna kick ass!" Evan fist pumped the air, "What?"

"You're sthuch a dork," Jack laughed, prodding his boyfriend in the back, "We'll leave Cody alone for sthome happy time." Yeah, Jack's lisp was endearing.

"I don't need happy time!" he protested, voice falling on deaf ears as he was left alone. He stared at the gift. Everyone knew he was a huge comic book enthusiast but for someone to actually know that Archangel was up there on his top list of superheroes? And to have Stan Lee's, a man that rarely made public appearances, let alone sign paraphernalia, autograph? It was priceless. It was…_amazing_ and Cody desperately wanted to know the identity of his secret admirer.

If it was a friend, that narrowed the choices and made it not seem _as_ creepy. Randy and John were ruled out automatically because of their attraction to each other. He just wished the two would stop avoiding the question and get on with it. Of course, Mike and John. Evan and Jack. Couples were immediately excluded and he wasn't about to date a cheater in the first place. Chris Jericho? Nah, that was unlikely. He was married (but then again, so was Randy.) Jeff Hardy had been absent for a while. Matt Hardy was straight.

Dave Batista? Now there was a man that Cody wouldn't mind getting on his back for. Dave was incredibly sexy and fuck, if Randy and Dave ever had sex, Cody wanted to film it. He would make millions. But it was so impossible; they rarely saw each other. In fact, Cody could probably rule out most of Smackdown. Cody chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. He hadn't considered his admirer to be female. What if it was one of the Divas? Cody could barely tolerate most of them with Mickie and Melina being the select _two_. And he just couldn't see either of them, or any of the other Divas, being so coy. It wasn't in their personalities.

Cody groaned. This was becoming grounds for a major migraine.

***

"John. I know you're uncomfortable with me and I'm real sorry about that shit with Cody," Randy tried to explain, grabbing John by the hand, heart breaking when John's entire body tensed at the touch. "We've been friends for years. We shouldn't, fuck, we shouldn't let this come between us."

"Why Cody, man? He's like everyone's little brother," John's face was twisted in distaste, snatching his hand away from Randy's. "Dude, he's twenty four. A baby in this business."

"I'm not _with_ Cody. Yeah, I got a soft spot for the kid but that's it. Nothing else. I feel the same towards Ted. I just don't show him all time. Besides, Teddy wouldn't appreciate it," he chuckled, "He's not as sensitive as Cody."

"So…you're _not_ dating Cody? Damn, you make it hard to tell a difference when you're always touchin' him." John toyed with the baseball hat in his hands, swinging it around a finger. "And for the record, I'm not… I don't _hate_ you because of you know, liking other men."

"Then what is it? Things haven't been the same with us since you caught me kissing Evan a few months ago. You don't even hang out with me anymore. I've tried to be patient with you, John, but I can't keep doing this with you. It's getting old."

John dropped his cap, Randy being mere inches from him; he could feel Randy's breath ghosting his face, could feel the heat radiating from Randy's partially naked body. His cheeks warmed instantly and he backed up until he hit the wall behind him. "I don't care who you fuck, Randy."

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it," Randy murmured, one hand resting on the wall, just to the right of John's face. The other was curled around John's neck tenderly. "If it's not because I'm bi then what is it? I thought you were going to kill Evan and me. And from how you reacted to finding out that Cody pin pointed me as his little admirer? What the _fuck_ am I supposed to think?"

John was rendered immobile by the placement of Randy's body and he knew with one twist of Randy's hand on his throat, that he could kill him in an instant. John had seen Randy not take his medication, had seen first hand how dangerous Randy truly was. "It's your fault," he finally said, staring into Randy's beautiful blue eyes. "I didn't second guess myself until I saw you all over Bourne."

"What?"

"Nothing, man. I gotta get ready. I have a huge fight against Sheamus tonight."

Randy frowned, withdrawing, "…John, you can talk to me. Just because I am what I am, doesn't mean I'm not the same guy. You understand?"

"Sure, Randy. You wanna join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I'd love that," he cursed himself for sounding too enthusiastic. "Eight good for you?"

John nodded, sending Randy one of his patented grins before disappearing down the hall and into his private room. Randy's heart was thumping loudly in his ears and he was rock hard from being so damn close to John. Man, he was relieved that he and John didn't have that rivalry going on. Because being in the ring, one on one with John right now would have been pure torture. Randy had to applaud Ted on keeping himself together.

***

Cody watched as Evan and Randy grinded against each other in Club Toxic, the neon lights flashing spastically on the walls and Cody was positive he was going to have a seizure before the night was finished. He'd always wondered about Evan and Randy. There was a familiarity about them, nostalgia crossing their faces, whenever they were within close proximity. They looked stunning together. Randy's hands were on Evan's hips and he was whispering something into Evan's ear that had the smaller man laughing. Randy looked _comfortable_ with Evan and that was no easy feat. Randy had his own personal bubble that he rarely let anyone into.

Cody glanced at Jack, the blonde's grip on his beer was tight, the skin across his knuckles bone white. "You'd think he'd be over the whole Randy Evan thing," Mike commented from beside him, absently stirring his rum and coke with his straw. "But Jack's got low self esteem and thinks Evan's gonna leave him for Randy."

"Um, okay. This is the first I've heard of it."

Mike shrugged, not paying attention to a couple of buxom brunettes that were eyeing him hungrily. _Sorry girls, right hair color, wrong anatomy part._ "Don't breathe a word to _anyone_. I only found out because I walked in on 'em. Randy swore he'd chop off my dick. And man, I think he could totally pull a Lorena Bobbit."

Randy and Evan were lost in the presence of each other. Yeah, Cody could see it. Evan had probably been a doting lover, awed that _The_ Randy Orton had chosen him. He probably would have done _anything_ for Randy. Cody wondered why it hadn't lasted. Was it because Randy would only ever love John Cena, even though it was an unrequited love years in the making?

"You've gone all Silence of the Lambs on me." "Sorry, Mikey," Cody smiled at him, "I think I'm gonna go cut in before Jack has a conniption."

He evaded the bodies, sights zeroed in on Randy and Evan. "You mind if I steal a dance with my leader?" he asked, tapping Evan on the shoulder, nodding towards Jack and Mike. "You should probably go and suck up to him. In case you've forgotten, he's your _boyfriend_."

"Ah, I was having fun," Randy pouted, making even that _sexy_ as Evan hastily went to apologize and reassure Jack. "You just wanted an excuse to get close to me. Admit it, Cody, you wish your little admirer was me."

"Fuck no," Cody laughed, "I'm over and done with the customary Randy Orton crush that every guy gets. And you're such a whore for John. God knows I don't stand a chance."

Randy smirked, gyrating his pelvis fluidly against Cody's; Cody blushed, feeling Randy's arousal. "I'd make you scream, Codes. I could take you to the bathroom right now, bend you over, make you see fuckin' stars." He licked his lips. "You wouldn't say no."

Cody suppressed the urge to moan as Randy's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him close until their groins collided. "Fuck, Randy. Why didn't you do this shit a year ago when I was _begging_ you for it?"

"Because a year ago you were still an immature brat. Look at you. My boy's all grown up. This body you train for hours a day to keep," Randy's hand was sliding underneath the hem of Cody's shirt, touching the chiseled muscles. "I've had dreams about it."

_Okay, officially weirded out. _"I'm not any man's substitute. I'm not your sexual relief because you don't have the courage to tell John you love him." Randy stilled against him, his breath hitching in his throat. "And I'm not going to be your sex toy. You want that, go find a ring bunny to fuck."

"You… I can't…" Randy stuttered, stepping back, gazing at Cody with a mixture of shock and pride. "Does everyone know about my feelings for John? Because if you saw and Ted saw it… Then there's a damn good chance that John's seen it. Holy fuck, that's why he wants nothing to do with me. He knows how I feel and it disgusts him."

"I doubt that. And the only reason that me and Teddy's noticed is because we're your best friends. Look, I'm very flattered that you'd sleep with me but I'm not gonna do that with you. We'd hate each other in the morning."

"I know. Thanks, Codes, for being the bigger man," Randy leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I have a breakfast date in the morning. I better get outta here. You gonna be okay getting back to the hotel in one piece?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just ride with Mike."

"I meant what I said, Cody, about looking in your backyard. Sometimes, love's there where you least expect it. And no, it's not me for the last time," Randy said, noticing Cody's mouth open to speak. "Night, baby."

"Goodnight, Randy," Cody smiled wanly as the older man quickly disappeared among the crowd. He'd just rejected Randy Orton. Somewhere, someone was laughing at him. And it sounded suspiciously like Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Cupid's Got Me**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Summary: Cody absolutely hates Valentine's Day but has a secret admirer. He looks everywhere but the obvious. **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Author's notes: Obviously wrote this in February. It was posted on LJ but the Wrestling world on fanfictionnet needs more SLASH. **_

Chapter 3/6

So, Cody realized quickly that he couldn't look at Randy. Ever again. Because he felt like a fucking fool for refusing him. And Randy and John were currently _not_ speaking and that confused Cody more then it really should have because last time he'd checked, he didn't give a flying fuck about their 'are they, aren't they' relationship. But both men looked liked they'd just been sat on by Big Show. And that he'd farted on them. _Eew, beef stew by the Big Show_, Cody shuddered. Yeah, that spoiled his appetite.

And to top it all off, Ted was M.I.A. As in, he hadn't shown for their rehearsal and that was strange for Ted. Usually Ted was the first one at the ring. Cody scowled into his Boo-berry cereal (yeah, childish, but he didn't claim to be the poster boy for maturity.) "You know, if you eat a whole box of Boo-berry, your shit turns blue."

Cody could only stare at Evan. "What?"

Evan laughed, "Nothing. You were lost in thought and from the way you've been eyeing Randy…" Evan shrugged, "How long have you been in love with him?"

"Um, no thanks. And for your information, I could have tapped that ass and I didn't." _Okay, don't beat yourself up. Maybe he'll still fuck me if I pout at him. I know he can't resist it. _"You ready for tonight?"

"I guess. I'm not look forward to going back on the road tomorrow," Evan sighed, plopping down beside Cody, "Do I even want to _know_ why you're eating Boo-berry cereal?"

"Well, Teddy got it for me and he knows I love it. It's my comfort food."

"So….something happened?"

"Yeah and I'm not about to tell you. You're the biggest gossip whore in the WWE."

"Bitch, don't go there," Evan poked him in the ribs, "Look, some friendly advice? You want something, you go after it and if it doesn't work out, that doesn't mean you stop searching. Like, look at me and Randy. I fell in love with the asshole knowing that he cared about John. I was so heart broken when Randy ended up. But Jake was there and now I can't imagine being without him."

"Wow, you're so fuckin' gay," Cody grinned, "But thanks."

"Have you figured out your mystery admirer?" Evan changed the subject, grabbing an apple from the basket in the center of the table, a couple of the other hotel guests casting both wrestlers annoyed glances. "He or she has to know you."

"I figured that much out but I ran through everyone that could be on the list and none of them match up. Ok, you and Jake, automatically ruled out. Same for Mike and Johnny. Randy and John. Smackdown guys because they don't know well enough to send me anything _that_ personalized. I don't know, Ev, I'm lost."

Evan tossed the apple in the air, eyes darting from Cody to where Randy was sulking in the corner with his newspaper. "Did you think maybe its Ted?"

Cody laughed hollowly. "Number one, he's married. Number two, he's straight. Number three, I would have already figured it out. Teddy can't keep a secret from me to save his life. Number four, did I mention he's married?"

"So is Randy and that's never stopped him."

Cody rolled his eyes, "That's because Randy's a whore and because his wife already knows about his 'extracurricular activities' as he puts it. Ted's got God and I don't think for one second that he'd turn his back on his religion for me."

Evan smiled sadly at Cody, "But you'd like it to be him, wouldn't you?"

"I'm really that transparent?" Cody frowned, "He's been my best friend for years. And I've loved him since I was old enough to know what love was. It fuckin' sucks, Evan."

"I'm sorry. But hey, this might cheer you up." Evan's grin was Cheshire as he threw the apple as hard as he could at Randy, the fruit ripping through the middle of Randy's paper and hitting him square in the face. "Later!" Evan winked at Cody before running towards the elevator.

"BOURNE!!!" Randy bellowed, paper tossed to the floor, murderous rage crossing his handsome face. "You better run you fuckin' pansy ass!!" Randy crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head, "I don't know who's worse; Mike or Evan. Now that would have been a match made in heaven."

"Speaking of matches, why didn't you tell me about you and Evan?" Cody pointedly asked, suppressing his urge to giggle when Randy threw his plastic bowl and spoon into the trash. Sometimes, Randy was too obvious. And God knew that the other guys exploited Randy's weakness for Cody. It was the best way to rile Randy up. Maybe in a perfect world, the two of them would have had a fairy tale romance.

"I didn't think it'd matter," Randy said bluntly, "And because I knew you were crushing hard on me. I didn't want to hurt you, Codes. That's the last thing I ever wanna do and I think I did. Last night. I'm sorry."

"Randy…" Cody rested his head against Randy's stomach, feeling the older man play with his hair. John was a lucky man to have the love of Randy Orton. "You didn't hurt me," his voice was muffled against the fabric of Randy's tee-shirt, "And like I said, I'm over you."

"You sure about that, baby?" Randy's fingers were curled against the nape of Cody's neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," John Cena's deep voice snapped the two from their intimate embrace. John was gazing at the ground, refusing to look at the them. A blush turned his tanned cheeks scarlet.

"What did you think were interrupting?" Cody asked, rising to his feet and tucking his box of cereal underneath his arm, "We're friends, John, so don't worry. You still have Randy's undivided attention."

"_Cody!_" Randy hissed, kicking Cody's shin.

"What? I'm tired of this shit. John, Randy loves you and wants to have your babies. There, it's out in the open. Get the fuck over it and John, seriously, if you don't take him to your room and fuck the life out of him, then I will. See you tonight," Cody sneered, ignoring that both men were gaping at him and that more then likely, he'd be paying for it later. _Fucking idiots. _"Ouch!" he snarled, colliding with a solid structure, only to see that it was Ted. "Ted Dibiase! You have a lot of explainin' to do! Where were you, man? You look like shit!"

"Thanks, Cody," Ted glared, shoving past Cody, "What?" he growled when Cody grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had an argument with Kristen and I just want to take a nap before the show. That alright with you, Master?"

"Um, sure."

"And this was sent to Vince with you as the C/O," Ted put a box in his hands before he hastily left towards the entrance of the stairs.

_He hates me. I wonder why he even cares so much about these stupid gifts? It's not like I'll ever know who sent them._ Cody walked outside and headed towards one of the cafes, turning his phone on silent, not wanting to speak to Randy once he got over the initial shock of his most closely guarded secret being revealed to the identity of said secret.

_Whoever this is, knows me. Pretty good. Because this…_ Cody gazed at the gift in his hands. The unreleased next addition to the Zelda series. Something that shouldn't have been available for a few more months. He turned the copy of _The Pendant of Light_ over in his hands, admiring the artwork on the cover, depicting a more realistic Link. It must have cost a small fortune but who knew of his addiction to the Legend of Zelda games? Other then the obvious? He almost didn't want to know because then the illusion would be shattered. And it felt…_nice_ to be wanted by someone so much that they would go to such extremes to win his heart.

***

Cody leaned on one of the turnbuckles of the ring, watching as Ted held his own against Shawn Michaels. That body moved fluidly, the muscles rippling with each calculated move. Cody could barely keep his attention on Hunter pacing around the outskirts of the ring, he was mesmerized by his friend's sculpted physique. _Okay, stop it Cody, this is not the place to having those kinds of thoughts_. But it was damn difficult when all Ted was wearing were those red spankies of his.

Shawn delivered Sweet Chin Music, Ted falling flat on his back and Shawn moved in to cover him. _Yeah fuckin' right, old man!_ Cody ignored the ref and kicked Shawn in the back, stopping the count at two. Ted flashed him a grateful smile. Cody's knees went weak. A loud thump outside the ring had all three men gazing at the floor where Hunter was laid out and an innocent Randy Orton stood over Hunter's prone body. Cody resisted the urge to laugh.

Shawn glanced around, knowing that it was futile to continue fighting, that Legacy would triple team him for the win. Cody returned to his corner, wanting Ted to have this victory. It was no easy feat to bring Shawn Michaels down, the man was a legend but unfortunately for Michaels, the Legacy Killer was on his opponents side. Cody glanced at Randy hovering over Hunter; everyone said that Legacy were dirty but DX was the definition of underhanded tactics. God knew Cody had seen it happen time in and time out.

The bell rang and Cody leapt into the ring, the referee raising both his and Ted's hands, declaring them the winners. Cody would have liked the match to have been for the tag team belts but it wasn't time for them to reclaim them. Vince had assured them that once Sheamus's reign as WWE champion was finished that all of Legacy would have gold around their waists. It was a beautiful image.

Randy met them, his arms slinging across both their shoulders as they made their way up the ramp, A New Day filling the arena. "That's my boys," he said softly so that the camera man following them didn't catch it. Randy's hand trailed towards the base of Cody's neck, fingers massaging the skin gently. "You showed everyone that you can take DX. That wasn't fake. That was real skill. I'm impressed."

Ted was practically glowing and Cody knew he was too. Randy seldom praised them but when he did, it felt like they'd just won the lottery. Cody _looked _at Randy. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and a dullness to his vivid blue eyes that hadn't been there before. Unrequited love and unresolved sexual tension; Cody was becoming a pro at recognizing the signs. He only had to look at himself in the mirror to see the proof. _Could_ it be Randy? Cody had always assumed that Randy's love was for John and John alone. Maybe Randy had given up on John. Maybe he truly wanted Cody.

Cody's gaze landed on Ted. His Teddy. He looked worse then Randy but that could have been because of his fight with Kristen. Not love sickness. Was it possible that Cody could learn to love someone other then Ted? It had always been Ted. And Randy would have been the best choice. They were already friends and they already knew the other was bi. It would have been easy to just forget about Ted Dibiase and learn to love Randy Orton. Randy knew Cody better then everyone but Ted. He would have known to choose the perfect gifts but then what about Randy's feelings for John? Cody knew they weren't that trivial.

"Dude, you guys were as sexy as well, as me!" Mike grinned, "You gave DX a run for their money! Ah, man, and the three of you oozed nothin' but pure sex out there! If I wasn't already a Legacy fan, I would be now."

"Thanks, Mikey," Cody rolled his eyes, "That makes me feel so much better. People only watch us because we're hot and not because of our talent."

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it. Why do you think I wear spankies now?"

"Because JoMo wanted you to. The same reason you died your hair back blonde," Evan grinned.

"Well, he does love himself some blondes," Mike puffed out his chest. "And I'm the only blonde allowed in his bed."

"TMI!" Cody groaned, "I don't want to imagine you horny freaks goin' at it!"

"Oh but you do imagine it," Mike puckered his lips at Cody, "Give us a kiss, Codes."

"Hey, _children_, knock it off," Randy scowled, buffeting both men against the back of their heads, "You'd think this was high school. No, not even high school. _Grade_ school."

"Do we really have to travel again?" Evan whined, grabbing his jacket from his bag.

"We're headin' to Nashville," Ted chuckled, "But at least we've got a House show with Smackdown. It's always fun to hang out with the guys."

"Yeah and maybe one of them will know who my stalker is," Cody made a face, "Because you're never going to believe what I got." He pulled the game from the side pocket of his bag, "An advance copy of _The_ _Legend of Zelda: The Pendant of Light._ Oh yeah, Evan, eat your heart out!"

Evan went to grab it when Cody tucked it safe inside his coat. "Aw, don't be jerk, Cody! It's not even hittin' the shelves until freakin' August! Dude, that's like eight months early!"

"Yeah, I think I can count," Cody quipped sarcastically. "Hey, whoever my mystery admirer is has some pull somewhere. And I'm not about to share."

"So you like it then?" Ted asked, stuffing the rest of his clothes into his duffel.

"More then you'll ever know. I just wish I knew."

"Oh, you do," Randy snarked, "Our flight leaves tomorrow at six a.m. Don't party too hard, _girls_."

"Randall Keith Orton!" Cody snapped, the door slamming shut in his face, "He can be such a bastard! How does he know? I bet it's him. Some elaborate scheme to fuck with my head."

"Why would he spent that kind of money to just mess with you?" Mike asked, the four of them leaving the locker room.

"Because he _can_."

"Do you _want _it to be Randy?"

"Kind of. I mean, I don't know, Teddy. It'd be easier if it was because at least I know I can trust him. But his love for John isn't a passing fancy. I don't see him surrendering so early either."

"Wow, the two of you would so hot together," Mike winked, "Hmm, yeah, I have some pornographic fantasies about you and Randy."

Cody's jaw dropped. "What the fuck? That's sick! Does Johnny know?!"

"Uh, yeah, he encourages it. Sometimes," Mike licked his lips, "I play Randy and he plays Cody."

"Okay, I'm officially squicked. Thanks. I'm starving and no, Mikey, you're not invited."

"Don't worry. I have a webcam date with John. And Evan, I'd seriously not come back for a few hours. I don't even know why you room with me when you and Jake are bumpin' uglies."

"You've been my roomie since we got onto Raw. Just because I'm with Jake doesn't mean that I'm abandoning you."

Mike's bottom lip trembled as he pulled Mike into a hug. Mike and Evan were cute and would have been adorable together. And sometimes, he wondered if they hadn't had something in ECW. Long before John Morrison, long before Randy Orton, long before Jake Hager.

* * *

Like I said, meant to be humoruous, not serious. Wrestlers are probably OOC. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Cupid's Got Me**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Summary: Cody absolutely hates Valentine's Day but has a secret admirer. He looks everywhere but the obvious. **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Author's notes: Obviously wrote this in February. It was posted on LJ but the Wrestling world on fanfictionnet needs more SLASH. **_

_**Total love for Legacychick and doorist. 3 Thanks for setting me right! **_

**Chapter 4/6**

He idly watched his friends. Randy was stretched across two seats, long legs draped over the back of the seat, arms folded on his chest. Randy was sexy even when sleeping. It was unfair. John was staring out of the window, chin in his palm, looking like Wilbur had just been slaughtered. Occasionally he would glance at Randy and it broke Cody's heart but it wasn't his place to speak on behalf of them both. He'd made a big enough mistake for letting the cat out of the bag but if Cody knew Randy, Randy had probably laughed it off.

Mike and Evan were ducked low in their seats, giggling uncontrollably, but not talking. In fact, Cody was pretty damn sure they were texting each other despite sitting beside one another. Jake was playing Evan's PSP, completely oblivious to his boyfriend and best friend.

Ted was on his phone, speaking softly but Cody could tell that he was in the midst of an argument. Probably with Kristen. Sometimes, Cody wondered why Ted even put up with it. Maybe it was to please his father, to please his religion. But Cody would have treated Ted like a king. Like he deserved. He wanted that chance to show Ted happiness but fuck if the world was against him.

He looked at the bag in the seat next to him where his gifts were stored (well, minus the chocolates.) He'd never imagined that he would have a secret admirer, that someone cared so much about him that they would go to such lengths to ensure his love. When was the last time he'd had that kind of devotion? Never? He hadn't exactly had dating on his mind when he'd finally debuted on Raw. He could have had his chance with a handful of gorgeous men but they weren't Ted.

Maybe he'd have to renounce his view on Valentine's Day. If he could find _real_ love at the end of all of it…

***

Cody was in the middle of changing, pulling his jeans on, when a whistle had him falling over his pants and onto the floor. He glared at the unfortunate intern, the small man practically quaking underneath Cody's glower. Cody's stern face faded to a wide grin, "What can I help you with? Autograph?" he asked, getting to his feet and zipping his jeans.

"No, thanks," the mousy man said and it was then that Cody realized the man's hands were full. A bouquet of roses were in one hand and the other had a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "This was left at the front desk for you."

"Um, thanks, I think," Cody frowned, watching the man leave. Okay, he could deal with the roses. He smelled them, horrified to feel himself blush into the petals, his face turning the same shade. Since when was he a disgusting romantic? He didn't act like a woman about these sorts of things. "Fuckin' hell, Cody," he snapped, setting the flowers on top of one of the benches, spying the card sticking out of the side.

Taking sip of his white chocolate hot chocolate-of which, six people in the entire world knew that was his vice-he opened the card. It was a cheesy kid's card with a massive red heart on the cover that simply said Be Mine. No signature. Nothing. Cody was disappointed. He'd hoped this game was finished. And after the expense and thought into the other gifts, this was one was…superfluous.

"Ooh, flowers!" Evan bounded inside, reminding Cody eerily of Tigger, snatching the roses up and sniffing them appreciatively. "Jake's bought me flowers _once_ and that was the night of our first date. I told him if he ever bought me roses again, I'd kill him. I'm not a prissy queen."

"Sorry, Ev, but you are," Cody grinned, "Be easy with those."

"From your admirer?"

Cody nodded, "I might just give them to Eve. Masterson's being a dick to her right now because of some shit that happened months ago. Evan…do you… Have you heard _anything_? Gossip about someone that likes me?"

"Just Randy but I don't ever take what he says at face value," Evan shrugged, eyeing Cody's drink, "You know, that could have been drugged. And you might get raped."

"By who?" Cody dead panned, "You?"

"Ha, ha," Evan rolled his eyes, "Slut, I could have already had you."

"You wish. This ass is saved for one man."

"Your Teddy Bear!"

The door opened, the sound of chatter filling the locker room. Cody shoved Evan in the side, "You hungry? Because I'm fuckin' famished! I could go for some Cracker Barrel. You know, you can't come to Nashville and _not_ eat at the Crack House!"

"You're such a nerd, Cody!"

Cody ignored Evan as the smaller man bounced from one foot to the other, keeping his urge to smother Jake with kisses to himself; Evan and Jake might have been out but there were still some that weren't comfortable with their relationship. Jake was talking strategy to Mike, their heads close together. Who knew? Maybe they'd be tag team partners. Just like there was a possibility of Evan and Kofi teaming up.

John Morrison was gazing predatorily at Mike, the dark haired beauty was seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a week. Cody wondered how much it had killed Mike and John to be split up, at how difficult it had to be to keep their relationship strong despite the long distance. And from how Morrison was acting, well, Cody knew those two would be absent from their partying.

Dave Batista was approaching Cody-who had been deserted by Evan in favor of Jake- muscles rolling underneath the Under Armor. God, that man was too hot for his own good. "Hey, Cody. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, yeah, you know, since the last time you saw me you were beating the shit out of me," And oh, Randy had not been pleased with it. No, Randy had gone all Viper and ranted and raved about it. But nothing compared to Cody being trapped in that fucking cell with Hunter and Shawn. _That_ had been Hell. Literally. Pun intended. And Ted had been so angry. "Just kidding," he said, noticing Dave's frown.

"I know," Dave winked, slinging an arm across Cody's shoulders; he nearly melted into a puddle of Cody goo. "So how about we hit the town tonight?"

"Dude, I'm all over that!"

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Randy snarled, shoving Dave off of Cody, "You have a lot of nerve-"

"Randy!" Cody snapped, "It was part of the story. He didn't hurt me!"

"He _manhandled_ you. He fuckin' groped you!" Randy was seething, warily watching Dave. "Stay away from my boy," he threatened.

Dave laughed, shaking his head, and Cody could have giggled at the sheer size difference between Dave and Randy. Randy wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Dave. "He's not your _boy_. Last time I checked, Cody was a free agent, if you know what I mean."

Cody cocked his head to the side, jaw dropping. There was no way in HELL that Dave was insinuating what Cody thought he was. Randy was in Dave's face, "Don't fuck with him. He's not a toy that you can play with."

"He wouldn't mind that kind of play," Dave smirked, "Would you, Codes?"

"Um, what?" Cody squeaked, cursing himself for such a _manly_ action, "Look, I'm not getting involved in whatever feud you've got going on together. Dave, I'm flattered, but not interested. Randy, butt the fuck out of my personal life. If I wanted to have Dave fuck me against the wall right now, you couldn't do a goddamn thing about it. Okay? Thanks," Cody closed Randy's open mouth with his hand, "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't I know it," Randy sighed, stepping back in defeat, "Fine. Do what you want but don't you come cryin' to me when that bastard breaks you."

"If you're done with your little display of dominance," Evan scowled, "We're heading out. You're welcome to come. It's a bar down the street. O'Malley's."

"A bar? No club?" Mike pouted, "I wanted to dance!"

"The only dancing you're doing is in our bed. Goodnight boys," Morrison grabbed Mike's hand, not paying attention to Mike's protests.

"…Wow," Evan's face twisted into a mixture of disgust and curiosity. "I wonder if they're into BDSM?" He was hit with several bags, "Ouch! Can't a guy wonder?"

"Well according to Mikey, he and JoMo pretend that they're me and Randy," Cody smirked at Randy's horrified face. "If you guys wanna go ahead, me and Randy'll catch up later." He had to talk to Randy about John. Alone.

He waited for Dave, Evan, and Jake to leave the locker room. Hearing the door close, he turned to Randy, "What happened when I left?"

"What do you think? I told him you were being stupid and that you didn't know what you were talking about. He believed it," Randy shrugged, "At least, I think he did. He hasn't talked to me. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," Cody said ruefully, head hanging in shame, "I shouldn't have blurted it out. It wasn't for me to tell. That'd be like you tell Ted I love him. Do you forgive me, Randy?"

"Baby, I think I could forgive you for _anything_." Randy drew Cody into an embrace, "Why couldn't it have been easy?"

"I know. Man, we would have been good together."

Randy chuckled, kissing the top of Cody's head, "Better then good. We'd have been perfect. What the fuck happened to us?"

"Two words. John. Ted."

"Assclowns."

Cody laughed, "Ok, Jericho! Assclowns. Thanks. Now I'm gonna be saying it all night!"

Randy's smile faded, his visage serious. He cupped Cody's face in one of his palms, "I'm about to do something _incredibly _stupid," he breathed, tentatively inching closer to Cody until their lips met. Cody couldn't stop the moan at that first brush of Randy's tongue against his bottom lip or the feel of that muscled body molded against his own. God, why the fuck hadn't they done this sooner? Cody's hands drifted from hanging loosely at his sides to slip underneath the hem of Randy's RKO t-shirt, touching those perfect abs.

Randy growled, pushing Cody against the closest wall, ravishing him, _devouring_ him. What had been an awkward, almost shy kiss was quickly becoming passionate. Randy was driving his hips against Cody's and his free hand was kneading his ass, pulling Cody as close as possible. Cody could _feel_ Randy through his jeans, could feel how aroused he was. It was intoxicating, Randy being an addiction that Cody decided was-

"Holy shit."

They parted, panting, lips swollen and faces flush with lust. Cody felt his stomach knot and his heart leap to his throat. There stood the two men that by all rights should have been gone. Ted and John. Cody closed his eyes and banged his head against the locker behind him. "Well fuck me," he said, loud enough for Ted and John to hear him.

"I was trying to," Randy snapped, not caring about his lack of decorum. "What the fuck do you want?"

John seemed to be taken aback, "We didn't see you leave, thought we'd come find you and let you know we were going to O'Malley's. Sorry."

"What the hell are you starin' at, Dibiase?" Randy hissed at Ted, the younger man looking at Randy and Cody like they'd just betrayed him. "Never mind. I know. Well fuck you, Ted. You lost-"

"_Don't."_ Cody had never heard Ted that angry, that defensive and it worried him.

"Teddy?" he started to approach Ted but shook his head. "Ted?"

"I can't. I can't do this. I…I gotta go." The door slammed behind him.

"I'm outta here too. Enjoy yourselves," John said nastily, casting them both shadowed glares before leaving.

"Did we miss something?" Cody asked, frowning, "Because I'm officially lost. And really confused."

Randy didn't respond and Cody didn't expect him to because it looked like Randy's heart had broken.

* * *

You guys ROCK. 3


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Cupid's Got Me_

_Author: Candy_rko_

_Pairings: Cody/Ted_

_Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me_

_Author's notes: You guys rock. Thanks ^_^_

_Chapter 5/6_

Cody and Randy didn't miss the stares as they walked into O'Malley's, Randy's arm wrapped loosely around Cody's waist. He could feel Randy stiffen beside him the second that John and Ted saw them. Cody had to admit; he didn't like how close the two were and seeing Ted with another man made him jealous. But what right did he have to decide who Ted could and could not associate himself with? They weren't dating and from Ted's reaction, they'd probably _never_ get that chance. Ted had seemed so revolted with them…

"Cody!" Dave grinned, ignoring Randy's territorial glower. "I didn't think you were gonna make, it man. Where the fuck ya been? You and Randy got somethin' goin' on, don't you?"

"No!" Randy and Cody's voices were one and even to their own ears, they sounded like they were quick to be on the defensive.

Dave raised a brow suspiciously at them, "Then why does Randy feel it's necessary to be your guard dog? You don't need a fuckin' babysitter. And seriously, Randy, that whole act's getting kinda old. I'm not the only man that wants a shot at Cody."

Cody gaped, "What?"

"Are you that naïve, Cody?" Dave shook his head, smirking, "You're one of the hottest men in the business. Those pretty boy good looks of yours…" he shrugged, ignoring that Randy was bristling with anger. "I'd tear you up, boy."

"I don't think so," Ted interrupted, "If I ever hear you talk to him like that again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Dave chuckled, "You think I want a twink in my bed? No, I like my men to have developed hips if you catch my meaning," he leered suggestively at Randy, grabbing him by the arm, "Men like you Randy. And since you _aren't_ with Cody… It shouldn't be an issue. Come back to my room with me."

Cody felt he was on an episode of the Twilight Zone. This was _insane._ Since when was Dave Batista a whore? And when did he start liking other men? Because this wasn't Dave's usual teasing jests. This was serious and from the way he was staring at Randy? Randy might as well have been God, Ted was _right_ there, his body flush against Cody's. All Cody was think was how perfectly they fit together, how in sync they were. If their in ring behavior reflected their sex life then Cody would never want to leave bed.

"Can you guys stop?" Evan whined, gaze darting to the patrons of the bar, the four of them making spectacles of themselves. "I don't want everyone to know that we're a bunch of perverts. I just started making a name for myself. I don't want to lose the fans that I have," his murky brown eyes were pleading.

"He's got a point," Jake frowned, joining them. Cody noticed that John was a few feet behind them, his blue eyes not straying from Randy. John didn't seem to appreciate Dave's hand on Randy's forearm, his fingers pressing into the skin had enough to leave pressure marks.

"Yes or no, Randy?"

Randy looked at John. "I can't," he said softly, "It wouldn't be fair to you."

Dave nodded in understanding, releasing his grip, "How long has that been goin' on?"

"Never," Randy smiled wanly, "I'm still waiting on him." Randy's gaze never left John. "And I'll keep waiting until he decides he wants me too. Cody… I'm sorry about kissing you. I'm sorry that I was about to use you to-"

Cody shook his head, covering Randy's mouth with his hand, "I wouldn't have said no. And that's all that matters." He winked cheerfully at Evan, "You wanna get your ass schooled in pool?" he queried, hoping to change the topic of conversation and because he wanted to leave Randy and John alone.

"Whatever, bitch!" Evan laughed, "Hey, babe, get us a couple of beers."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yessa Masta."

Evan stared longingly at his boyfriend's ass in his tight jeans, "God, he's hot. And I can't touch for a few more hours. Dude, being a fag is soooo hard!"

"I'm sure that's not all that's hard," Cody dodged Evan's kick to his shin, "Dave? You comin?"

"Nah. I've been embarrassed and I've been rejected. Kinda makes for a bad night. I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Night, Dave," Cody and Evan chorused, the two leaning against each other, laughing. "Teddy? What's wrong?"

"…Seein' Dave on you… And Randy… I guess you've grown up. You don't need me anymore. It hurts."

"Evan, go ahead and set up, will you?"

"Sure, no problem."

Cody and Ted slowly walked towards the pool table furthest from the customers, most of them watching football on the flat screens. "Ted, just because I'm not that same innocent kid doesn't mean that I don't need you. I'll always need you. You're my best friend."

"I don't get why you'd turn down men like Randy and Dave."

"Because I love someone and I'm not about to betray them. I know, it's stupid. How can I be unfaithful to someone when I'm not even with them? I'm like Randy. Randy's spent years pining for John and I can only hope that maybe John's ready to step up and be a man. I don't have much faith in my own one sided love."

"Who is it?"

"Hah, I'm not about to tell _you!_ You can't keep a secret! How many times did you rat on me when we were growing up?"

Ted smiled wistfully, "More times then I can count, Baby-boy. I'm here. If you wanna talk."

"Thanks, Teddy. You ready to watch me mop the floor with Evan?"

"Fuck you, dude!"

Cody glanced at where John and Randy had been, the two gone. Maybe those two would have their happily forever after. And fuck it, Cody was envious. The object of his affections was completely oblivious and would have probably ended their friendship if he knew the truth. It was depressing.

***

Randy trailed behind John, the older man walking hurriedly towards his rental car. They hadn't spoken one word but John had purposely stalled at the door to wait on him. And he hadn't old Randy to fuck off yet so Randy could only assume that John _wanted_ him to follow. He wasn't positive where this was going but it couldn't have been worse then what it already was. He'd been caught making out with Cody, had been hit on by Dave Batista, and now he was either going to get the lecture of his life or John was going to beat him into a bloody pulp.

John didn't put the keys in the ignition. He just sat there, staring at the steering wheel, and that unnerved Randy more then if John had starting yelling at him or throwing punches. "Did you mean it?" John murmured, knuckles white, hands tightly fisted in his lap.

"Every word of it," Randy said, not sugar coating it. It was too late for denials and swift explanations. "Have you ever even been with another man?"

"Nope. I never even considered it until…until you came along," John looked at him. "I was sickened with myself. I mean… You go from thinking gays are dirty to staring at another man's ass. It's not easy. And then when I saw you and Evan…" John sighed. "It made it all too clear that it wasn't just a crush. I was so mad, Randy. I kept thinking, what does Evan got that I don't? Why would Randy want a kid in his bed when he could have man?"

"I'm not an innocent man, John. Evan's just one on a long list of men and women I've fucked. But John… you would be the only one that I would make love to."

John blushed, ducking his head shyly, "Randy…"

"It's true," he said gravely. "John," Randy slid across the seat, discounting the center console, their bodies touching. He didn't miss that John's flush darkened and that really, a blushing John Cena was absolutely breath taking. "I want to be the man that you wake up to for the rest of your life. I want to make memories with you. I want to see that face every morning. And I'll listen to you bitch and whine about not having your belt," he teased.

John grinned, dimples showing, "Yeah, whatever, asshole. You like having that gold around your waist just as much as I do. But Randy… this is for keeps. I'm not going to share you with anyone, including Cody."

"You don't have to worry about Cody. He's in love with Ted."

"Oh," John breathed, noticing exactly how close he and Randy were. "Randy, it's going to take me a while to get used to this. I've never kissed another man. Are you willing to wait on me?"

"I've waited for three years. I think a few months won't kill me."

"Three years?" John echoed, "That's a long time, man."

"You're worth it."

John laughed, "Who knew that Randy Orton could be such a woman?"

"Shut up," Randy grinned, stopping John from retorting, crushing their mouths together. John closed his eyes as those soft, smooth lips were against his. He accustomed himself to the powerful strength of a man; feeling stubble against his chin, the corded muscle's of Randy's thighs, the smell of his musky odor. Instead of bountiful breasts, there were sculpted pectorals. In the place of a svelte waist of a woman, there was a rock hard abdominal wall. "You better stop now," Randy warned, John's eyes flaring open, realizing that his hands were in the middle of stroking Randy's chest.

"Sorry."

"No you're not," Randy rolled his eyes, "As much as I like hogging you to myself, we have to go back. Cody's probably goin' on a rampage and I really don't wanna to deal with the cops."

"Why cops?"

"Because Cody probably thinks you've murdered me."

As they headed back towards the bar, John squeezed his hand, "Do you think they'll know?"

"Probably. But it's okay. John… I love you."

"I think… I think I love you too," John smiled bashfully, kissing Randy.

"God, John, you make me smile like a fuckin' school girl."

_But I wouldn't change it. _

* * *

The ending is next. Hah, of course I had to string it along. ;) ANd yeah, I'm a sucker for Centon too. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Cupid's Got Me_

_Author: Candy_rko_

_Pairings: Cody/Ted_

_Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me_

_Author's notes: You guys rock. Thanks ^_^ _

_The end is here. I'm glad you've been reading and enjoying this. XD_

_**Warning: SEX. **_

_Chapter 6/6_

It was Valentine's Day and they had a house show. Everywhere Cody looked, there were couples exchanging little gifts and showering each other with affection. Eve and Chris were snuggling in a corner. Jake and Evan had been in the showers, making out like teenagers. Mike had been on his phone for the better part of the day with Morrison. Kelly, Gail, and Beth had bought each other flowers and candy, since they were all single. Randy and John had been gone since they'd left the hotel early on in the morning; John's throat was covered in bites and there were peculiar red circles around Randy's wrists. (And Cody _so_ didn't want to know about their sex life!)

Cody sighed, going into Legacy's private room, seeing Ted sitting in front of the television, "Hey, man. I'm surprised you're not talkin' to your wife. Everyone else is with their significant others," he scowled, "What?" he asked, noticing that Ted's face darkened. "You haven't talked to me in _two_ weeks, Teddy. You still goin' on about that shit that happened with Randy and Dave? Dude, it's _over!_ Randy's with John and for all I know, Dave's fuckin' Chris Jericho right now!"

"You think I was mad at you?" Ted asked, frowning.

"What the hell else was it? You considered being a _minister_! And I do nothing but indulge myself in the sins of the flesh," Cody snarked, rolling his eyes, "What else could be up your ass other than not approving of my personal life?" Ted was quiet for a few minutes, just staring at Cody, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Cody self consciously stepped from one foot to the other. "Say somethin', Ted. Shit."

"Kristen and I are takin' some time apart."

"What?"

Ted sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've been fightin' since I made the Marine 2. I know, that was a while ago. She's been makin' some accusations about me. And I finally just said, what the fuck, why not admit to it? She wasn't too happy with me."

"Are you getting a divorce?" That _really_ shouldn't had made Cody feel _that_ giddy. It wasn't good news, well, yes it was. But not for Ted. "Teddy, I'm sorry. I've been in my own little world these past few weeks. With this whole admirer stuff and dealin' with Randy and all that crap… I guess I haven't been a good friend," Cody knelt down in front of Ted, resting his chin on Ted's knees. "Forgive me?"

"When have you ever known me _not_ to forgive you, asshole? You had any luck with that?"

"Nah. I've tried every outlet that I know of. No one's fessin' up to it."

"You should have someone, Cody," Ted said, running a hand through Cody's dark hair, "You deserve it. You should tell the one you love today. Because you might not get the chance again." "You're bein' cryptic," Cody leaned into the touch, "What's wrong? Other then the obvious."

"You know, I don't even care about divorcing her. I think I stopped lovin' her a long time ago. If I ever did in the first place. Dad wanted me to get married so I did. Said it would give me good morals or some shit like that. You know how Dad is," Ted smiled wanly.

"Oh yeah. I've gotten enough sermons from him. You'd think I'd been a bad kid or somethin'."

"You _were_. But look at you. All man now," Ted's fingers were underneath Cody's chin and all Cody could do was stare into the face of the one he loved. "I'm kinda jealous. You're hotter then me."

"Yeah right. You're like, the sexiest thing _alive_. Hey, you top Randy."Ted's face screwed up in distaste, "That did _not_ sound right."

"Kinda hinky."

"You're such a nerd, Cody."

"You love it."

"You know it."

Cody grinned, looking past Cody at a garishly decorated present. Silver sparkly hearts on pink paper with a red and white bow. "Who's that for? I bet it's for John from Randy." He was on his feet in seconds, going to examine the gift.

"Cody, it's for you."

Cody raised a brow at Ted. "Why would Randy buy me something when he's dating John? I swear, if this is some-"

Ted was next to him, a hand on Cody's, keeping him from untying the ribbon, "It's not from Randy. It's from me. To you."

"But why would you-"

"Maybe if you open it, you'll understand."

Cody hesitantly unwound the ribbon from around the box, not positive why his heart was hammering in his chest. And he could feel Ted's warm breath ghosting across his face. Slowly and carefully he extracted the contents of the box. His eyes widened. His hands went numb. His mouth was dry. "This… Teddy, this is…" _Unbelievable. _It was a small collage, framed by dark cherry.

There were pictures of them as children, as teenagers, and as adults. He smiled, remembering clearly all of those special memories that were nestled close to his heart, in a place that no one knew existed. He had never told a soul about his feelings for Ted. And these photographs made him nostalgic. There was one of him and Ted on the swings, big smiles, both dirty from head to toe. He'd been three, Ted six. Cody's first wrestling event when he'd been in middle school and Ted had ditched his football game for Cody. Cody was holding his first place medal, Ted's arm slung across his shoulders.

Cody's face turned red at one candid shot; someone had taken a picture of him and Ted underneath the mistletoe when Cody had been fifteen, college bound Ted in his alma mater's sweatshirt. Cody had reminded Ted vehemently that it was bad luck _not_ to kiss. It had been sweet and too short. A swift touch of lips that had burned into Cody's heart his love for Ted Dibiase. No one else had been able to compare to Ted. Meaningless relationships with women that did nothing for him... The handful of dates he'd been on with men…

Cody's high school graduation. Ted had been obstinate that he not _miss_ it. They'd celebrated for hours, into the wee hours of the morning, the hangover pictures next to the graduation ones. Cody had been a mess. There were wrestling pictures, some of both, some of just him. There were even a couple of Randy, Ted, and him. The first time that he and Ted had held the tag team belts. Ted had been so excited and Cody felt for the first time in his life, he was an equal in Ted's eyes. That maybe he stood a chance.

"Ted…"

"You mean the world to me, Cody. I haven't ever showed it or said it. But I am now. I love you, Cody Runnels. I…I was hoping that you would realize who was sending you those gifts but you never even considered me."

"Because you're _married_ and you're straight and this-" his choked on a sob, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, unable to compose himself when suddenly he was pressed against Ted, his face against Ted's shoulder. "This can't be real. All this time, _you've_ been sending me those gifts? You let me think it was some stalker instead of just coming out and telling me."

"I didn't think I stood a chance! Ever since you got into the business, it's been Randy this and Randy that. I thought you loved him. And seeing you kiss… I wanted to die."

"Now you know how I felt every time you were with Kristen. Every time that you ignored me for her. God, Ted, I've loved you for ten years!"

Ted leaned back to look at Cody, "Ten years?"

Cody nodded, "It's only _ever_ been you, Teddy. I love you. I've wanted to tell you but you… I couldn't. And then you got married and I must've cried for _days. _Mom and Dad even thought about sending me to a shrink. Dustin's the only one that knew."

"We were both bein' stupid. I knew it the second we kissed on Christmas Eve. I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life."

Cody touched Ted's face, brushing against Ted's lips. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know but if I'm with you, I don't care. I'm not wasting any more time."

Smiling, Cody grabbed Ted by the back of his neck, lips crushed together. The need that flushed their veins the moment their lips touched… the feeling of absolute completion… That they were only now discovering each other…

Encouraged by the hands that tangled into his hair, Cody's tongue ran along Ted's bottom lip, begging entrance. When not only entrance was granted but a coy tongue sought his own, Cody couldn't stop himself from moaning into Ted's mouth, Ted's hands grazing across the heated skin of his stomach. Cody gasped, hands trailing to grip Ted's ass desperately, pulling their bodies even closer, grinding their hips together. Feeling Ted's achingly hard cock straining against the denim of his jeans… Cody nearly spilled himself right then and there.

"We should stop," Ted panted, face blush and lips swollen, "Randy'll be back soon and-"

"Fuck it."

Cody slid to his knees, quick fingers deftly unzipping and unbuttoning Ted's jeans, freeing the exposed erection. Cody shivered, noting that Ted was commando. _Oh my fucking God, he's huge! _"So hot, Teddy."

"Only for you, baby."

Cody licked at the tip, loving that Ted was shuddering above him, Ted's grip on his hair rough, the majority of Ted's cock filling Cody's mouth, Ted's barely stifled moans music to Cody's ears. "Fuck, Cody." He traveled over every ridge, explored every curve, caressed every gorgeous inch, and loved every second of it. He just as much enjoyed the cries, the moans, the whimpers. It was amazing to feel that body tightening as Ted was closer and closer to orgasm. He sucked even harder, reaching down between his legs to touch himself through his jeans, Ted thrusting his hips, driving himself into Cody's mouth. It was so hot to have Ted lose control like that.

He heard his name being called in warning, telling him to stop, but he didn't want to. He was too far gone, the pleasure too much. Years of yearning and waiting. Ted came with a loud moan, Cody swallowing every last drop, milking him dry. He frantically caressed himself, cumming in his jeans with a muffled cry.

Ted sank bonelessly against Cody, both holding the other up, "Hi," he said softly, offering his most charming grin to Cody.

"That was awesome," Cody's voice was husky.

"Don't you need-"

"You have no idea the power you have on me," Cody grinned sheepishly, indicating the wet spot of his crotch with a wave of his hand.

Ted blushed scarlet. "Wow. That's kinda…dirty. But really nice."

"You know what?"

"What?" Ted asked, digging through his bag for a spare towel.

"I think I might have to take back what I said about Valentine's Day. It just became my favorite holiday."

Ted just laughed. Yes, Cody could get used to this. Even if having an anniversary on Valentine's Day wasn't very original, it was perfect. Because he was with the love of his life. And that was okay with him.


End file.
